The Unbound Warrior
by RedBloodyIron
Summary: "It has been said that the Hero of Time is the most well-known warrior ever to exist, yet lies are meant to appease, there was once a warrior in which Fate itself cannot control, from the cold harsh lands of the North, he is the Unbound Warrior, he is our hero, our good to this world, remember him."-A Darknut legend.
1. Chapter 1

"_It has been said that the Hero of Time is the most well-known warrior ever to exist, yet lies are meant to appease, there lies a warrior in which Fate itself cannot control, from the cold harsh lands of the North, he is the Unbound Warrior, he is our hero, our good to this world, remember him."- A Darknut legend._

It happened so fast…I wasn't even allowed to think. They took me up and sent me away. I am only a young man. What would they want with me? Sure, these so called "Hylians" wanted to conscript everyone they wanted, yet they insult us, "round ear folk" like we are anything less. We have land, food, lives, families, and what does that make us different? It is our Gods, the Hylians wish to oppress us with their Golden Power. They know nothing of the lands beyond their warm plains, they know no hardship. Any hardship that comes a Hero bails them out. Yet I cannot speak because my mouth is covered, hands bind, and I can only see. We Northmen hated them and they hated us. However, we didn't hurt them, we were only protecting our lands and honoring the Gods by doing so. Yet, that precious Princess they have, completely aloof to the struggles my people face. Someone has to have the power to end this tyranny. Then, I overheard the talking in the front of the wagon that was taking us to Hyrule Castle.

"We captured the Chief and his son, as with nearly 50 other barbarians. The Princess and the Goddess will be most pleased."

"They will make a fine force in our army."

"Yes, but take care, these are beasts not men, these are lower than moblins, these are humans you are dealing with."

My point made clear, these elitist people know nothing of the kinship that bonds me with my brothers and sisters. Rank is the only thing they care about, Prestige is their Goddess. I hardly care to call them "warriors" by ambushing us during the middle of the night. Cowards they are, they treated the Chief and his son with the most disrespect for a warrior. Chief would have gladly shoved a sword through the Captain's face. I saw that line of horses were coming towards us, carrying the Hyrulean banner. They were in some impractical armor, meant to show off than to actually work. Then I realized, we may look stupid, but I know the Princess's guard…it sent a small shiver down my neck. I never seen this Princess, but I do know she carried one of those golden triangles.

"Okay you brutes, get off!" The "soldier" said.

I gave him a stern look and cursed him to age of sickness. He smacked me, I didn't care, and I got up and off that Gods' forsaken cart. A solider undid my mouth bindings, but not my hands, at least they were not stupid. I joined my brothers in bindings, just behind the chief's son. I was an axe man and axe thrower, anything with axes was my arm. The chief looked at the Hyrulean guard and gave it a long bloody curse. I saw the blonde hair girl in "royal attire" or "Battle dress" A soft gold plating with pink cloths for decoration, nothing but a dagger would trouble with it. She wore here crown so prideful, like she was superior to everyone. Our chief didn't needed any of that jewelry, he was the most experienced fighter in our clan, countless battles against other clans. He was old and grey-haired, the age was getting to him, yet he was still strong and worthy. The Princess with her blue eyes analyzed our lot and dismounted, she smiled towards us, and I saw the immature ones eyeing the body she possessed.

"Northmen, we wish to bring up into civilization. You are great warriors and will an excellent addition to my army." She touched the shoulder of one of my brothers, continued to talk, and started walking slowly.

"I offer you food, plenty of drink, loot, land, power, and beautiful maidens. I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule invite you." She was trying to sell us the luxury of our lives, she had a little passion her speech, enough to even the get the Chief's son's interest. Her empty promises didn't sway me, but unfortunately the pups were easily bought in to the lies.

"Also, we take so much pity on your state, you fight and slaughter each other over petty clans. Why do so, why can't you accept peace? We wish the best for you and nothing else." Zelda continued to walk around slowly. Looking at each one of us intently. The weaker-minded ones looked away, Zelda smiled. I gave her a look of hatred, for I hated deception.

"If you do not believe me, look at your former brothers and sisters, don't they look fulfilled?" Zelda bartered and show ten traitors, dressed in Hyrulean armor, standing, looking proud, and honoring their Princess and Goddesses. I was filled with anger and shouted!

"Traitors your brothers and sisters! You abandon your Gods for simple luxuries that do not matter in the end! Your Goddesses despise you and you are slaves to their whim!"

Zelda was shocked by my outburst of truth! The cowards in iron approached to beat me, ready I am. However, Zelda called them off, she looked at me inquisitively, and smiled as she approached.

"What is your name, Northman?" The Princess asked calmly. I wanted to spit it in her face. However, I needed to show some type of control as I saw everyone turn to look at me.

"Jorgen Frostsplitter"

"Very…creative name, Jorgen, but I ask why do you fight against something cannot win?"

"War is never about winning, is about surviving, you'll never understand it."

"You can lose and still survive, actually if heed to your sense you will survive longer than the time I will give you, death or freedom, your choosing."

I needed to set an example for my brethren. They needed to show just how cruel these Hylians were, I will never regret that decision as I saw the Princess summon her bow and drew an arrow of light. Aimed dead at me, most would've have pleaded for mercy.

"What is your choice, Northmen?" Zelda asked.

"Honor…" I said and before I could see her release the arrow I was on the ground gasping for air, that cold air the stricken the lungs. I led out one last cry to the gods before I collapsed to the ground. I felt no pain upon hitting the ground, only emptiness. I had fought for six battles, and this is how it ends. I saw Zelda dismiss her bow, barely hearing hear words.

"May the Goddess have mercy on your soul, take the willing ones, you know what to do with the resistant ones."

"Yes, Princess!"

I wished for them to all live and learn from my lesson, that true warriors are not afraid from their demise. However, I did wonder why my vision was not faded to black already. I felt as if I was in a limbo, why was that? I could only think, but could not control my body. Then I heard shouting, commands, and battle cries. I wondered what it was, my brethren, and then I saw a blinkind force ambushing the Princess's force. They hurriedly got her off the battlefield, most of the force was battling the blins, but a good chunk of them were escorting my friends. I wanted to get in there and save them. I saw the blins running fanatically towards the Hylians, we respected blin stupidity. I saw the leader of this dark force was a warrior clad in red plate armor and dragon shaped helmet, I was in awe of his movements, his passion for ending lives. It was certainly warm drink for my spirit to see the spectacle. He taunted the shattered Hylians, which I found amusing. Then I realized, I was actually alive, I survived, and I beat something that was not supposed to be survivable! I was just so weak!

One the blins saw my body, it realized I was a Northmen, it came to me and broke the bindings of my hands. It snorted as I regained control of my hands and legs. I sprung from ground, I was already in my armor, and I just needed to find my axe.

"There it is" I said as I picked it up and dusted it. "Now, time for some revenge…"

"You survived Light Arrow, how did Northmen did that?" The blin said in a guttural speech. I simply shrugged and charged into battle with my one-handed axe in my right hand and a wooden shield on my left. I swung into the right flank of the Hyrulean army, my axe embedded itself into the unsuspected captain, and I blocked a blow from a grunt and lunged at his leg, bringing him down. I spun around and sliced the neck of another grunt, backed up, and parried a swing from another captain. I whacked with my shield, swung my axe into the chink of his neck, and retreated quickly. I continued to slay the ones in front with quick succession. Soon I was starting to get a reputation! Young man that slayed two captains in a single battle, get noticed quite. I saw the Red Warrior laying down the common enemy to a quick grave, but I saw a captain coming in with an overhead swing, I charged after him, tackled him, and snapped his neck hurriedly. I blocked another blow from ANOTHER captain, this had to be the last one, the blocked blow did scrape my forehead, but I used the head of my axe to pierce his armor and pushed him over to some grunts. The grunts were so scared that the started to rout. I have never seen them this scared before, but I liked it.

"You there, the boy who survived the light arrow." A voice said behind me.

I turned to face the speaker, which was the Red Warrior. I lowered my axe and looked him, his eyes were not visible, but his face emitted nothing but rage, but there was a hint of impression in his words.

"Yes, you…tell me your name…warrior of the North."

"Jorgen, yours?"

"Volga, the Dragon Knight, and if I am correct you might be that fallacious legend of the Darknuts who keep chanting to."

"Darknuts, what do they have to do to with me?"

"None, say for a desperate hope of a dying species. I am supposed to take you to my…master, but I have better plans. Let me say, Fate is no longer controlling you."

I knew what he was talking about, the Unbound Warrior, I never believed in such a thing, I thought it was a mockery of the Hero of Time, though I never read the myth, I do know the Warrior killed his or her fate, thus he has no fate, thus he is the Unbound Warrior, there is no upper limit he or she achieve. I hardly believed I was the Unbound Warrior, there were more deserving than me!

"And how do you know I am the Unbound Warrior? I suppose you can read fate?"

He almost made an outburst, instead he breathed fire next to him! It startled me and Volga controlled his anger.

"No, but my Goddess's forsaken…master…can. But, look, you survived a light arrow, none have that story. I am not taking you to my…master, it would waste your potential power."

I nodded and joined his army, my brethren would be avenged. I will exact my revenge, I will sack Hyrule Castle if I have too, and the Princess will regret trying to quell me. For I may be the warrior who's fate never was.


	2. Chapter 2

I am young, only about 19 years if I remember correctly. However, other than Volga none seemed in the army seemed to have slightest bit of respect for me, most of them hadn't seen the miracle I survived, however there was a connected hatred we all shared, the oppression of Hyrule to our "lesser" races. We all want to see Hyrule burn and restore the Old Ways, where men were free and loyal to his family, and his clan. I didn't have to prove myself I wasn't a pup, the late skirmish we had was clear enough that I have been tested. Six other large battles I have been in and countless skirmishes with Hylians. But it goes farther than my life, my ancestors, and their ancestors, and their ancestors have passed down the dances of the Warrior. Battle is something were expected from us, learning the sword is a rite, and now because of the filthy Hylians only the strong get a lass. The Hylians have no basis with us, we are vermin to them, a scourge to smite. Now look what it caused them, we will drag them down with us. Here I march ever closer to their precious city of stone. I look at everyone's face some are angry, some are shameful, some are disciplined, and some are embedded with fear. If we are going to take the castle we are going to have to fight to the last man. I have nothing to understand how I am the Unbound Warrior, I think Volga was making a foolish mistake, then I wondered about my brothers in bindings, could we reach them, could we free them, I don't know.

The march through the forest is a long one, endless trees that are unfamiliar to my eyes, and such vibrant colors to my eyes aren't natural to the Northlands of Aeatiria. Aeatiria, how I miss her beloved soil that houses my ancestors. The cold wind of the sea blowing and the rocky terrain, living there is hard but rewarding life. We live in tribes never adopting the idea that a single person can rule over an entire people, we believe that is tyrannically, our family determine our tribe, sometimes our gods, sometimes our love, and sometimes our crimes. The very notion that we value independency over stability is what makes us strong, the Gods don't expect us to crying to them for help if we never earned it. Gar, Waauin, Jaua, Otawun, and the many divines that determine how we are crafted. With the footsteps of soldiers…no warriors marching through these woods that are not my brethren, I don't feel alone. Then Volga raised his hand, ordering a stop, and said.

"We rest here, feast on what you can, for it may be your last night. Hyrule…is expecting us, not many we even reach the gates, but I will not tolerate retreat, you will fight till everyone lies on the ground, dead." Volga commanded the blins. There was a general grunting of agreement among the blins. Little blins served as firewood runners, a big fire would be made, not much would be cooked, I knew its purpose, It is meant to cleanse yourself of weakness. Tents were being set up by the masses, I had no camping gear, and preferred to sleep near the ground. Seeing that there was about a few hours of good light left, I took a spear, and went off hunting. Just barely passing Volga's sight as his tent was being set up. I took out my dagger that I kept in my boots and carved a marking on a tree, so I wouldn't be lost. I was looking for a pelt and something to eat. I didn't knew what was out here, maybe a wolf, a fox, or even a bear? Scanning the area I saw a tall shadow flicker in the corner of my eye, I was being watched. I raised my right hand and my left dagger. I walked slowly, my eyes ready to jump at sudden movement. I heard a rustle and quickly turn right, nothing. I stuck my dagger in the next tree to begin the next carving, I placed the spear in the dirt, began the carving, and felt something slide across the back of my neck. I quickly turned around and lifted the spear. There I saw the most beautiful thing I saw, a black wolf, prideful, majestic, and almost unnaturally black with a pillar of natural light raining down on its coat. I aimed my spear, threw it, and it jabbed straight it in its neck, like a bird catches a fish, I caught the wolf. It was dead when the spear struck him and I walked up to my prize. I looked at the sun, it had barely moved. Good, I thought, I took my knife and began to skin the animal. Then I heard a light giggle.

"Eiqateas…they live down this far?" I said quietly to myself I as I ran the knife to open the pelt. The giggle didn't continue, but I kept skinning, and managed to pull the coat off the animal in a good two hours, clean and ready to wear. I used a leather string to tie the cloak together and by Gar's mercy I felt warm. I picked up the carcass of the wolf and turned to see a distant black shadow in the distant.

"I know who you are."

I could have sworn to all the gods in Waraing that shadow spoke, I walked away from the skinning stone and headed back to camp. It was getting dark and I didn't want to caught by talking shadows. I followed my markings I made on the trees, but on the first one I made, I saw that my Garutaak was overscratched by a weird symbol. But other than that I made a welcome surprised to the camp, the small blins was jaw-dropped the kill I made and some of the larger ones could not turn a eye away from the prize. I through the carcass on the ground and the blins rushed for it. I sidestepped slowly, realizing that these warriors probably have never had good meat in a while. Me, however, saved a small portion the kill, I wasn't certainly going to starving when going to bed or waking up. Volga came up towards me, he looked slightly impressed and annoyed.

"That's nearly a 450 pound beast there…not your average Northmen."

"Frankly, I think we Frostsplitters can just carry more. But, I can't say for certain."

"Just try not to do anything stupid…my…mas-ter was watching us, well you spefeically."

"Who is this…master of yours? From what was told Dragon Knights were apart of the Agausia Clan…not bound towards any master."

"I dare not wish to be beaten again so I not…"

"Beaten? Then this master of yours must be epically powered."

Volga had a slight agitation in my words, but realized that I am probably the best warrior he has…but then I heard it…the sounds of…war dances! Ancient blin customs of battle dances are well known. I walked towards the pure tribal music, the drums, the chanting, and the skill of the dancers. It was a beautiful sight for anyone and with this large fire it only amplified the power being sent. Two moblins began "dancing" or swords, the dance ended who killed the other one first. One the moblins had a very humanoid body and resembled a Boar-man, he had mighty armor that was tested and true, he had a black torn cape, his fur dark brown. He was fighting a big fat red moblins, and it wasn't even fair for him. The smaller moblins pulled out two machete-like blades and proceeded to humiliate the larger moblins. His dancing matching the beat with every beat and the obviously dumber moblins didn't stand. The song ended with him jabbing his sword through the red moblins mouth. It was great spectatcle to watch. Naturally my Northern Blood challenge me to beat him. The moblins was not professing his victory, he was just swing his blades, I entered, he saw, and so we began.

"A Northman, I haven't danced to one of these, do kept up, you are not even armed."

I realized that I forgot my weapons, well, all the better in beating him. The song began with a swift opening and lunge from the Moblin. I swiftly dodge a kicked him in the face, he recovered fast, he charged after, I ran towards him, before he turned the swords I managed to tackle him, and rip a sword from him. He smiled, he knew I was a smart dancing. I attack him, but he countered with a lateral block, I responded with an uppercut while holding the sword lock, then I felt a sharp pain my foot, I looked down to see he stabbed my foot, then a huge uppercut to my jaw, knocking me on the ground. I blocked a finishing blow, grabbed some dirt, spun to the left, and rose to my feet. He charged me and I charged him, just before the last second I threw the dirt, it blinded him for a second, then I heard a gut wrenching sound, and a loud gasp. I pulled my sword and sure enough it was covered in blood. The Moblin smiled at his defeat, fell over, and I thrust his sword into his chest, thus ending the song. I felt exhausted, but proud, yet dissatisfied that I killed off a good member of the army. It means I have to fight even harder.

"Impressive display, Northman…indeed." A voice said, I turned around and heard no Moblin say anything, they were just kneeling. The dance was over, I must have defeated their champion, great deed I accomplished in moblin customs. But Volga ordered that the dancing to be put to an end. I still do not who said my fighting was impressive, certainly it will show that Hylians aren't superior in at least fighting. I lid on the far side of the fire about thirty feet from the fire. Good dreams would fall over me tonight, I could tell that the Gods were definitely smiling on me. I slowly fell to sleep waiting for dawn to come around.

I was in a valley, not familiar to me, the sky was dark red, and the ground was charred. I assumed it was Jorkia's Fields, it resembled a lot as the myths that were told to me. The spires of rocks that tower of me were impressive, then, I turned my vision to the left, I saw a dreadful looking portal of arcane sorcery. What could mean, could be that I am visting the Faualtakia? The legendary battleground between the Gods and the Three Goddesses as told by my ancestors? But it didn't look like it, it look more as if a place of ritual, some very black magic was being cast here, nothing felt natural. I saw a person, too far in distance to tell chanting at the portal, it oddly looked similar to the one on the tree that was carved over mine. Who was this person?

"I see you empty fate." I heard a voice in the distance before waking up, dawn had come. I was up and ready to go, that Moblin was still lying there, the fire was put out, we got in our formations, and continued to march towards Hyrule, I had a strange feeling that someone knew me, someone that I would not want to me. But, that doesn't matter, spilling Hylian blood is what matters now. I maybe the only Northmen in this army, but I will show the Princess my axe. There can be no peace, we are forced to fight, the time of hiding has ending, there can be no hope for peace, there can be only war. To end the oppressive Hylian regime, to free my brethren from the cast iron chains of the Princess. To kill their precious Hero, and rejoice when the castle is burnt down, where we won't have to fear that our lands are in danger. Never will the world be the same after today.


	3. Chapter 3

I was shocked, when entered into the plains, ever closer did we march into the heart of the Kingdom. Not one patrol or force ambushed us, instead, other skirmishers, and moblins joined up in our army. I supposed that this was a rally point, after a reorganization, and a quick rest we continued. I was in the middle of the horde, so was Volga, Then the marching stopped, I couldn't see the castle, but I knew we had arrived, as the siege engines were setting up. They were finely crafted as well.

"Jorgen! Follow me, you will be leading most of the cavalry." Volga said.

I followed him, I wasn't experienced with mounted combat, but I understand it, you have more mobility, more power in your strikes, but hitting people his harder. I saw a force of about 1,500 of heavy cavalry followed by about 500 mounted archers. I saw a horse waiting for me, heavily decorated with moblin decorations and armor. I made sure my axes were well enough to fight before I hopped on, they were fair enough. I mounted the horse and Volga turned towards me, ready to give me orders.

"You will fight the Hyrulean cavalry, they are much stronger than your cavalry, but they lack mounted archers, I am sure that you can out maneuver them. Once that force is dealt with, you will lead the charge down the Hyrulean main gate. Do whatever it takes to win. Also take these, you'll need it"

Volga gave me a horned helmet and spear, they were very similar to our people's kind. Very similar, as if it was almost from my clan…

"It is your Chief's remanants, may it serve as reason to fight."

Words could not explain, my peace was broken, what little hope I had for peace was severed. The cowards that is Hyrule shall be eradicated, destroyed, and razed. They hold little in regard for us. I honorably placed the helm on to my head and gripped the spear. May I serve his weapon and armor well, for I will redeem his honor if I have to charge head-first! I only needed one word from Volga, which looked his army, prepared to give a speech.

It was just early sunrise, I assumed the people were a sleep, but his speech was thunderous…loud enough to wake a giant.

"Today, you will gaze upon the glory of laying siege of Hyrule Castle herself. None will be expecting us other than a foolish princess, and secret inner guard. No doubt just beyond the hill that hides the castle there will plenty of chances to gain honor, glory, power, fame, and wealth. However, they will not be spoon-fed to you. YOU must fight for this! YOU have to claw your hands for it…"

The horde yelled in agreement.

"Make no mistake warriors, the Hylians are cowards, but fight well. Respect them just enough so you don't get killed! Show them no mercy, for they think you as foul animals! For all that is honorable, DEATH TO HYRULE!

Then, I heard a glorious battle cry as a coalition of brave warriors.

"Lead the charge men! To glory!"

The horde swiftly moved, running at full speed, Volga pointing the way. Thousands of Blinkind and others yelling. The siege engines were prepare and began to rain their wrath. I signaled my charge as well. I knew what I needed to do.

"Mounted archers, stick close, we will cover your volley."

"Yeas!" The captain said.

I lead my force over the hill and saw that Hylians were sallying forth. Their cavalry leading the defense. I shifted off to the right to not trample my own men. We were closing in fast, however I saw crossbowmen on the walls, preparing to fire.

"Volley, take cover, spread out!" I ordered my men, without hesitation the distanced themselves. I saw the arrows release and so began the long battle. We kept running, and running, and running. The arrows seemed to not have any effect on our horde. I passed the head of the horde, and saw my mounted archers began to fire. Their bows were exceptional, with their good accuracy too. I saw many crossbowmen were struck by their arrows. Then I told them to fire at the oncoming cavalry and their deadly arrows made our charge much more leathal.

"For Gar! Death comes!" I yelled and jabbed Chief's spear into a Hylian, instantly he flung off his horse as I grabbed my axe, slowed my slowed myself down, and began to fight my way back to Chief's spear, I dismounted many knights and hacked off a couple limbs to Chief's spear. I grabbed it out of the dead knight, I saw that the rest of the Knights were routing back into the Castle. This was my cue, practically my force survived the charged, only about four casualties from what I could tell. Then horde's infantry clashed into the Hylian army. The music of war was well played and I led a flanking charge, not my most smart decision, the crossbowmen got a good shot, however my archers reltalited with volley of fire arrows, how they managed to light their arrows I will never know. However, this flanking charge was well worth it. We hit a patch of light infranty, which they went flying into the air. My mounted archers killed the crossbowmen and I ordered another charge. Again slamming into the light infantry and making airborne Hylians, Suddenly my horse cried and toppled over, throwing me off, I grabbed Chief's spear. My horse had been speared, in the midst of pitch battles I got my bearings quite easily. I picked up a shield from a dead Moblin and began to fight the Hylians. My cavalry were doing just fine, and began their charge into the gates. Suddenly I was almost speared by a hylian, I dodged, grabbed his spear, and pulled it out his hands. I then swung Chief's spear, the hylian thought I was going to lance him, but Chief's spear snapped his neck. I then moved onto the front. My spear was longer so killing Hylians with short swords was easy. We managed to create a bulge with in the Hylian line until they could no long handle it and began to rout back inside.

"Go! Before they close the gates!" I said.

However, that was not going to happen, my cavalry managed into make a line inside the castle walls. The routing force was met by detachment of the cavalry. We met the Hylians from the other side and their line completely collapsed. I managed a few kills, and walked inside the gates of Hyrule Castle, never has a Northmen step here in battle or in freedom. I was the first, but nothing to be proud of. We needed to take city. The Hylian army was faulting, then I saw a huge fiery explosion to the west, and a roar. Whatever it was I hope it was on side. I ran down the path with the others killing any soldier that was still twitching. We reached to a gate.

"Northmen, you survived, good." A moblins said

I recognized that was one of the captains of my cavalry. They have dismounted for better mobility, the captain pointed at the gate, and at the siege ram just place a couple dozen meters from the courtyard gate. Many other gates for destroyed and blocked off by catapult fire so it is are only way through. I led the to the front of the siege ram, raised our shields began to move forwards. The Hylians were pelting us with arrows, but our thick shields could handle it. Slowly we inched before the gates opened, behold! The Princess was actually leading her troops.

"Shield wall!"

"Shield wall you grunts!" The captain repeated my orders.

We hurriedly made a shield wall to absorb the charge of the Princess's guard, like I knew, their armor was really weak. I rammed Chief's spear threw the chest of on the guards, threw the face another, and lancing captain. The Princess was on my left, she was an astute fighter. She slaughter bunches of my men because her speed was so fast. Then I looked to my right and reactively raise my shield as a sword was coming towards my face. I lunged Chief's spear, but the boy I was fighting dodged. He was trying to move in closer, where my weakness was, he jumped and swung downwards to try to pin Chief's Spear. I let go of it a grabbed my axe, deflected another blow. I bashed him with shield by charging out of formation. The other Moblins followed suit. The boy was good fighter but he didn't knew how to break a shield.

"…fountain! Let's go!" The Princess said over the battle. The boy retreated from me to follow his Princess. He was different, however the Knight in front wasn't I grabbed Chief's spear and rammed it threw his throat, then through his chest, and finally kicked him backwards. This battle was going surprisingly well. Still there was no sight of Volga.

"Northmen, fall back gian..."

There was a thunderous blast that knock everyone off their feet and I quickly rose to my feet, I saw the was a titanic explosion that happened dead center of the Horde. Hylian Knights were going to cut us off from falling back and ambush us.

"ON YOUR FEET NOW!" I yelled towards any moblins still alive.

The slowly got up, the faster ones met the enemy, I met them to. Damn that was a crippling blow, we will need to fall back. I looked at how many men had, we had enough.

"Fall back, to the gates!"

"Oh so a bloodthirsty Northmen is retreating? How cute…" I heard a voice, I disregard it as taunts from the Hylians I was slaughter, these hylians were not real warriors, they are too disciplined and make too many mistakes. We manage to fight our way back to the gates, heavy losses were taken. All was going well until that explosion. My men retreated outside to rest, the battle was lost. Though I did hear some roars from some Dodongo? How did we lose with Dodongos? Then I saw Volga, he was beaten up as well.

"How in the name of Gar did we just lost?"

"A Great Fairy aided them."

"Cowards, can't fight so they use magic."

"Doesn't matter it was meant to be a distraction."

"What was meant to a distraction."

"This entire assault on Hyrule, we meant to capture the Princess, not the town."

"So are you saying that you lied to us?"

"Yes, however if did won I suspected that the town would have been looted, everyone would have been happy and I would have done my purpose."

"Your methods of leading men is questionable in honor. However, I rather have that Princess set out to sea tied to mast."

"I would have pay for actions, but my master wants her alive for damned reason. It is a damn shame I have use my men like this. However, speaking of my master's plans, we are heading to her base. Apparently, even she thinks you're are the Unbound Warrior after what happen today."

"I find it hard to believe, I had an elite force"

"Still, you force managed us to almost win the entire siege itself, you didn't realize that most of the horde was following your commands.

I still had my doubts on the Unbound Warrior, even from this so called master, Volga speaks of. Then again if you can tame a dragon knight, then she has some merit to show. Then again, I still wonder, does my homeland know what is going on, the crime that Hylians committed? The Fury of the North would certainly shift the tides of this war.


	4. Chapter 4

I never understood why, the Hylians viewed us as lesser species, the bleed as much as we do. Even now we managed to make an ever-lasting mark on the Castle. Even though we were sworn to die in there, surviving to live the next battle triumphs over that, thus it is an ever-pursuing race towards redemption. The shame is almost unbearable, however, we all lie down our swords on last time and yell towards the sky. I had learned that there was a secondary commander in the siege. A sort of wizard, called itself Wizzro. However, it has been said his warriors took the most losses. If I had a significant role in saving my warrior's life, I would not know, but my men will show it.

I regained control of my cavalry, the moblins were stunningly impressed that managed to survive and arguably lead the frontal assault. I had earned their respect, those that they survived were the most vetted warriors of the entire siege. A new mount was provided for me, this time the mount had segmented armor which actually surprised me how well Moblin craftsmanship is considered the aesthetic of it. The Captain advanced to behind me and I saw the retreating force, they shared the same shamefulness that carried over me. We retreated into the forest, strangely enough the Hylians did not follow us in. My cavalry unit was trailing in the back in case there were highwaymen or Hylians. The captain sprung up conservation.

"Do not lower your heads in shame, we fought well. The Hylians will always resort to cowardly false deities to help them."

"A great fairy is on their side, it is not fair."

"It was never fair from the start. Yet do you think that Hylians will play fair? However, keep your honor strong, respect your enemy, and you will live to see your name grow. I hate the Hylians, every one of them, but I wouldn't demote them to lesser species. However, we must speak to them in the language of War. That is the only way to freedom." I said

The conservation ended, as our small army marched through the forest lead by a shamed warrior. We drew closer and closer to our destination until Volga told us to stop.

"Jorgen, bring your cavalry!" Volga yelled

I did so and we pulled the force up, everyone was brandishing their spears. I was to, preparing what is come and what will happening, we were pumping for another battle, which would be the only right thing he would call me for. I approach Volga, he was smiling, and he found something. I had a slight clue what he was thinking.

"What is it? Has your master come to us?" I asked, Volga shook his head.

"No, something even better, one of our scouts reported a camp nearby, it is holding records amounts of Northm…"

"Point the direction. Cavalry on me!" Immediately I asked, if we can have my kin join this war it would be devastating for Hyrule.

"Yak Aiamo!" The Moblins gave me one of their own titles, I guess it could translate to high military rank. I saw that Volga point to small light in the distance, towards a clearing. We made pace towards the camp, it was high-day but the forest covered our prints and cloaked us. I only had about five hundred warriors with me.

"Attack on the closest side, that is where the prisoners are, free them, then you join up with Wizzro, I have learned there is a Hylian stronghold in this forest not from here."  
>"My kin will need to head home, and raise the people for war."<p>

"Yes, after you raise your country to arms, or whatever you can muster. Here take this, it is a talisman, it will help you communicate with our senior leaders. Take care with this army of yours, it is all you have until you rally the north, or until you head to my…master's base. Farewell, Unbound Warrior."

"Understood, men follow me!"

"Yak Aiamo!" The Moblins said.

This would be the first time I ever lead on my own command. It was a small force, but armies are made one warrior at a time. We galloped towards the clearing, we were ready, even if we had no rest, and we were not afraid. My warriors knew this, we don't retreat until I say so, because it makes us open, ready to be speared. I taught a basic moving combative dismount to my moblins as we would need to free the Northmen in the middle of pitched battle. Soon enough we were in position, about couple hundred feet from the clearing we waited, and waited, and waited, nobody questioned. The horses were dead silent, then I saw a large Hylian force depart from the camp, we waited a little longer. I told my war-bearer to sound is horn, the battle has begun! We began to march and steadily increase speed, Moblin flutes were whistling. Then we charged, full gallop, avoiding the trees as we galloped fiercely!

"The Wroth of North has come, face the Sons of Gar!" I shouted, all of the moblins shouted their own battle cries. The Hylians made a hastily spear, but we were too fast, we lowered our spears and wedged into the disorganized mess, knocking the lot over, I rammed Chief's spear into a grunt and left it to be recovered later. I unsheathed my axe and let its fury unleashed on the cowering Hylians.

"Find my kin! Release and protect them!" I said my captain as I pulled my axe from another grunt and I galloped over to pick up Chief's spear, as soon as I picked it up I slung it on my back. I turned left to see some Northmen caught up with some Hylians and a Captain. I whipped my horse to the captain.

"Get ready." I said to whining horse as we raced towards a Captain. I jumped onto two legs on my horse and jumped off; I swung my axe sideways and the overpowering momentum beheaded the captain right in front of some cowering grunts, trying to round up my kin! The Hylians ran off.

"Are you ok!" I shouted to them

"Aren't we glad to see you here, there were about to take us back to the castle. What clan are you!?" One of them greeted me as I untied them all.

"Frostsplitter. Notice the helmet?" I said to him, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I think is still alive, I think he is the middle the camp! Thanks, we all will make those Hylians pay for their deeds!"

"I plan to have the entire country to war!" I was about to take off into the midst before.

"Hey, wait a minute, I recognized your voice…Jorgen is that you!?" He said to me.

"Yes, what is it!?" I was thinking quickly.

"You survived a light arrow! That is a sign…"

"Later, arm yourselves!" I quickly retorted

I advanced to the certain, so of my moblins were dismounted others were mounted. I saw two knights advancing towards me. I ran towards spun around, embedding my axe into one, and the shield on my back blocking a blow, I grabbed a small axe and chucked it at the knight with great force that he was knocked. I pulled my axe from the other knight, saw a sword and picked it up, used it to block another knight swing. I kicked him in the chest and made downward lunge into his heart then into his mouth. I decided not to use that sword any more. I saw even more grunts and knights heading towards. At least six them, I readied myself, the first swung I dodged to the left and swung at his legs, they were sawed off, I saw an overarching swing on my left I assumed a turtle position and pulled my head whilst making a huge uppercut that blasted him to the air with a face deformed. I spun around and parried several attacks from multiple foes, matching their every swing with axe. I blocked another attack, twirled the knight's blade, disarming him, and then parried two attacks after that. Then all my enemies just fell, I saw that arrows struck them and I turned to see my Moblin force swooping away from my area. This ambush was going extremely well, I wanted to continue until…

"WE SURRENDER!" A Hylian captain screamed

It felt like a true surrender, the Hylians were throwing down their weapons in pure despair. We managed to crush them with only 500 moblins to begin with.

"What is your reason to surrender?" I asked the Captain.

"You killed most of us! At least 1500 hundred are dead! The prisoners are released, our reinforcement are afraid to join us. We have no other options!"

I gave time to consider their offer, in that time the moblins were only attacking those who were fighting back, but that soon became nothing. I looked around the camp, we took little losses on our ambush.

"Release the Northmen my kinsmen, and vow that you will never fight in the name of Hyrule again!" I offered them a surrender. The Captain shook his head yes fervently and began to release any of my kinsmen that weren't already released.

"Also, take me to the Chief of the Frostsplitter!" I commanded that captain like a whipped dog. He obediently showed me to the main tent of the camp, there lay the Chief and his son on their knees, the chief was staring off into the forest, thinking, his son complained of the bindings.

"By the Gods, you are him…" He was looking at me

"No I am not, I am just young warrior…"

"No, young boy you are not. I can almost the spirit inside your, Gar has made his choice. Don't deny it out of foolishness. You are a great warrior, otherwise how would you would even won this battle?"

"I am still reluctant to say I am Aourkoish, but I do accept it."

"It matters not on your approval, Gar, I think, has chosen an honorable man. There are certainly few to fit the title and responsibility. I supposed that you treated my arms well?"

"Not nearly enough…"

"Can we get untied already, everyone else his."

I had the honor to untie the Chief or Agvald Frosplitter as his was known throughout the lands. Soon enough they were untied, then I heard a voice in head, it was Volga's…

"I'm impressed, not surprised. You managed to cut off Hyrulean flank and trapped them to the Great Deku Tree. Cia is highly pleased, however get moving quickly time is of the essence another army of Hyrule is expected to reach Deku tree soon within hours, Wizzro can't see to take the place. So we need you ambush the Hyrulean force on our mark." Volga instructed me my orders.

"We're busy, a Hyrulean force just departed over an hour ago, we can attack those, and I will supply the assault on this Deku tree. However my men are quite tired, I don't know if they can take another battle."

"Damn, a second army? Where did Hyrule get all this men?"

"Doesn't mean anything if they can't fight."

"We can be overwhelmed, dammit kid, take your men home, they wouldn't want to fight after to be imprisoned so long. Send those who want to fight southwest, about 34 kilometers away."

"You mean retreat?"

"Yes."

I didn't question it because if Volga thought we had a slim chance of actually winning that assault then it would not be worth it to bring in battle weary reinforcements to the fight. I finished cutting the bindings off of the Chief's son. Too much of his protest of how slow I was. It seemed that I had no other choice to go home and come back with a better army. An ant cannot fight a Dodongo effectively. I began to think how I was going to organize the tribes, it seemed it was going to take many weeks at least.

"You are thinking…" Chief said.

"Yes, I am thinking how we are supposed to get the other tribes to join this war."

"Let me deal with the relations of the tribes, you do what you do best at, leading the men."

"I suspect that none of our kin want to fight Hyrule, there is another battle going on about 34 kilometers southwest of here."

"We will follow you…

Then my communications started to project another voice in my head. It was a young sounding voice and it was very dark. Not something you would do trade with. However consider I joined a random army and accepted a random gift from a random General that happen to share my hatred for Hyrule let's say that my thinking wasn't primary at the time.

"And so, this is the Unbound Warrior, quite impressive, I have yet to meet you in person. However your little war has certainly been beneficial to mine's as well."

"I guess your Volga's master, I suppose?"

"Why, not only his master, but Wizzro too, and this grand scheme of mine."

"While I do admire the courage you have for pulling what is to be the largest assault on Hyrule ever in Northmen Edda. It starting to turn south, quite quickly"

"Ah yes, I have noticed, that is why I have reached out to you, join me and never have to fear Hyrule again. I have near infinite power, I only need someone to guide my army, a tip of the spear. Not to mention those Darknuts will quite be ever willing to serve you. Actually they are heading towards you right now."

"While I wish the destruction of Hyrulean Empire, I don't wish for anyone to serve me, it is not of the Creed of North. It is quite clear that we are allies, but our motivations are quite different from what I can tell."

"Motivation need not matter, gather what army you can and meet me at the Valley of Seers and let me see this Fury of the North, I am expecting all of Hyrule will arrive soon."

She had challenged us and called us to arms. I was going to be very cautious and distant from her, obviously she had some sort of dark magic on her, that is the only way she could had subjugate a neutral dragon knight. Northmen men we're never made to serve, we joined willingly. If we did nothing we would be seen as cowards and rightfully deserved to be destroyed, however if did help I fear it might make an even worse fate happen to our people.

"Chief, gather what men we can from the North. I will set of for an adventure."

"Jorgen, you need not to call me Chief anymore, only the Gods are your elders now."


End file.
